


Constellations

by cheesesp



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Astronomy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesp/pseuds/cheesesp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is struck with a cold and Laura has the perfect way to get her to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

Danny had been struck down by a strain of flu that she was sure the Alchemy club had concocted. The freak-creepers had let it loose when a Troll had made it’s way onto campus. Danny happened to be beating the thing with a baseball bat and contracted it through spores. While the campus raged, Danny found herself cocooned in a blanket. Pining to get back out. It was unlikely she could muster the strength to face another Troll when she could barley move. Hearing the news Laura had assigned herself to be Danny’s ‘little helper’. Which meant a diet of lentil soup and warm honey and lemon. 

Tired of eating and drinking, Danny resigned herself to her bed and made a nest in the sheets. 

“This is how my Mum used to get me to sleep.” Laura sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed the blanket down over her. Danny peeped at her and gave a nasally hum of approval. With a rustle of blankets and the creak of bed strings, the pair settled and got comfortable. Laura began by smoothing back Danny’s hair, raking her fingers through it until it was out of her face. That alone had Danny melting into the sheets and drifting. Laura took her index and gently ran it across Danny’s forehead. Forming loose circles on her freckled skin while concentrating on her breathing. 

“If you say Simba, I’ll sneeze.” Danny croaked, Laura let out a soft laugh and shushed her. She traced a curve over a cluster of freckles by her temple. 

“I see constellations.” Laura hummed, her voice barley louder than a whisper. “I see Orion's Belt.” Her finger traced the shape and Danny grinned, eyes closed. Laura’s finger tip created a tingling sensation. 

“It tickles.” she breathed. Laura peered at her lips as she spoke and continued trace, feeling Danny’s legs squirm beside her.

“I see Ursa Major.” Laura ran the side of her thumb across Danny’s right cheek. Brushing her cheekbone a few times to get her to settle. “Here.” Laura lowered her face, so she was close to the shell of Danny’s ear. Hey eye's trained on a particular bundle on her jaw and near the base of her ear. “I can see Lilantha, the warrior princess, with her crown and her chariot... Strong and brave.” Laura’s breath sent a warm shiver down Danny’s neck, Laura’s other hand wrapped with her own. “… and so tall and beautiful that she struck men dumb… But she knew who she was-” Laura’s voice thickened. “And that’s why she burns so brightly… You can always spot her in the sky.”

Danny inhaled. Laura planted soft kiss there and held onto Danny’s hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of her palm. 

“Now get to sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning.” she spoke against Danny’s neck. 

Danny grumbled as Laura retracted and her weight left the bed. “Yeah?” Laura’s hand was still wrapped with Danny’s. 

“Night Laura.”

“Night Danny.”


End file.
